


for natalie

by alixrose



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Poetry, poem, relationships, spilled ink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:33:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alixrose/pseuds/alixrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one of two poems that i have written for my absolute best friend in the world, natalie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

you've been my rock for about ten months now, and words can't express how much i love you for that

you've been there through everything; my heartache, my joy, my sorrow, and my happiness

i don't even believe in God but i think He must have intervened for us to meet

twist of fate, right?

you're the one that i trust with everything; my head, my heart, my secrets

i still fear that you're a figment of my imagination

that one day, i'll wake up and it'll be me standing alone with my grandparents in the frame

but until that day comes, i'm perfectly content to remain in my self delusions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the second of the series of poems i wrote for my best friend

i want to go to a lake with you

sit on the dock and feel your lips against mine

shove you in the water,

and jump in after you. 

i've known you for ten months

and with each day that passes

i fall a little bit more in love with you.


	3. five reasons to fall for you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> third in a series of poems i've written for my best friend/crush

five reasons to fall for you:

i. you have been my light in the darkness for so long that when you're gone, everything fades to black. when you're here, i'm like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

ii. you're never afraid to knock me back to my senses. you always know the right thing to say and when to not say anything at all.

iii. you've been there through all the others. you have soothed my heartache and pain and without realizing it, i have used your kindness and love to stitch myself back up. please don't take the thread out yet, i am still healing.

iv. you're the one who knows me best. i trust you with every thought, word, and action. it's a little alarming to be so vulnerable to a single person, but i trust in you.

v. you are so beautiful that i don't even believe in god but i think he must have blessed you because every time i see your face, i am taken aback by your radiance and beauty.


End file.
